moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Movie Footers
These footers are no longer updated by Fandom staff. Please do not post additional requests. Movie Footers The movie footers serve to bring communities of like-minded people on Fandom closer together. They used to be curated by Fandom staff. Since staff currently don't have the capacity to keep doing that, and since we're working on some long-term projects to connect communities more efficiently, these footers are no longer staff-maintained. That means staff won't be reviewing requests for new links for these footers or review the current links on a regular basis. We won't delete these footer templates or remove them from the wikis where they are currently embedded. The community can take ownership of these templates, or you can create your own footer template with links to related wikis if you'd like to network with them on your own terms. That way, you can be sure your gaming footer only contains the wikis you want to partner up with and is updated as often as you'd like it. Please note: If you create your own footer template based on Fandom's footers, please make sure not to include the Fandom logo and to make it otherwise clear that it's not a staff-sponsored footer template. If you copy any one else's footer's design, make sure to add attribution by linking back to the original template. Other genre footers: The following is the archive of existing footers and previous submissions. Action-Adventure ;Submissions *Alita: Battle Angel (no answer) *Dora and the Lost City of Gold Wiki(Upcoming Film/Low Pages Take in mind) *The Expendables (page) (inactive community) *Highlander (no answer) *Indiana Jones (declined) *Olympus Has Fallen (page) (inactive community) *Saving Private Ryan (no answer) *Sony's Marvel Universe (low page count; represented in existing site) *Sony's Spider-Man (low page count; represented in existing site) *XXX (low page count) ;Approved (16) *DC Comics Extended Universe (N/A) ✓ *DC Movies (N/A) ✓ *Disney (N/A) ✓ *The Fast and the Furious (page) ✓ *Godzilla (page) ✓ *Jurassic Park (page) ✓ *King Kong (page) ✓ *Mad Max (page) ✓ *Marvel Cinematic Universe (N/A) ✓ *Marvel Movies (N/A) ✓ *Robocop (page) ✓ *Sony's Universe of Marvel Characters (N/A) ✓ *Spider-Man Films (N/A) ✓ *Spy Kids (page) ✓ *Teen Beach Movie (page) ✓ *Unbreakable series (page) ✓ *X-Men Movies (N/A) ✓ Animated :Note: this category is for animated films targeting younger audiences. For adult audiences, please use other categories. ;Submissions *Alpha and Omega (page) (inactive community) *Antz (page) (inactive community) *Balto (page) (inactive community) *The Book of Life (page) (inactive community) *Barnyard (declined) *Bee Movie (inactive community) *B.O.O: Bureau of Otherworldly Operations (inactive community) *Covi & Zizt (inactive community) *DC Animated Movie Universe (no answer) *Dreamworks (no answer) *Finding Dory (low page count) *Finding Nemo (low page count) *Happy Feet (inactive community) *Lilo and Stitch (declined) *Monsters vs. Aliens (page) (inactive community) *The Nut Job (page) (inactive community) *Our Friend, Martin (low page count) *Round (low page count, since site isn't strictly about new movie) *Rugrats (no answer) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (declined) *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (not built) *Shark Tale (page) (inactive community) *Tenchi Muyo (waiting for built) *Turbo (page) (inactive community) ;Approved (53) *All Dogs Go to Heaven (page) ✓ *Barbie Movies (N/A) ✓ *Big Hero 6 (page) ✓ *Cars (page) ✓ *Clone Troopers (page) ✓ *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (page) ✓ *101 Dalmatians (page) ✓ *Despicable Me (page) ✓ *Disney (N/A) ✓ *Disney Fairies (N/A) ✓ *Doraemon (page) ✓ *Equestria Girls (page) ✓ *Ferdinand (page) ✓ *Frozen (page) ✓ *Garfield (page) ✓ *Ghibli (N/A) ✓ *Hotel Transylvania (page) ✓ *How to Train Your Dragon (page) ✓ *Ice Age (page) ✓ *The Incredibles (page) ✓ *Kung Fu Panda (page) ✓ *The Land Before Time (page) ✓ *The Lion King (page) ✓ *Madagascar (page) ✓ *Marvel Animated Universe ✓ *Mickey and Friends (page) ✓ *Monsters, Inc. (page) ✓ *Macross (page) ✓ *Pingu (page) ✓ *Pixar (N/A) ✓ *The Polar Express (page) ✓ *Pokémon (page) ✓ *Rio (page) ✓ *Rise of the Guardians (page) ✓ *The Secret Life of Pets (page) ✓ *Shrek (page) ✓ *Sing (page) ✓ *Smallfoot (page) ✓ *Sony Pictures Animation (page) ✓ *SpongeBob SquarePants (page) ✓ *Sonic (page) ✓ *Street Fighter (page) ✓ *Trolls (page) ✓ *Wallace and Gromit (page) ✓ *Wonder Park (page) ✓ *Wreck-It Ralph (page) ✓ *Winx Club (page) ✓ *Yo-kai Watch (page) ✓ *Zootopia (page) ✓ Crime/Police/Spy ;Submissions *Jason Bourne (inactive community) *Taken (inactive community) ;Approved (9) *Die Hard (page) ✓ *Die Hard Scenario (N/A) ✓ *Fargo (page) ✓ *The Godfather (page) ✓ *James Bond (page) ✓ *John Wick (page) ✓ *Kingsman (1, 2 Kingsman pages) ✓ *Lethal Weapon (page) ✓ *Mission: Impossible (page) ✓ Fantasy ;Submissions *Dragonheart (low page count) *Highlander (no answer) *Labyrinth (inactive community) *Lord of the Rings (no answer) *The Mummy (page) (inactive community) *Tarzan (inactive community; also might be better suited for a different footer) *Willow (inactive community) *Zorro (inactive community; also might be better suited for a different footer) ;Approved (9) *The Chronicles of Narnia (page) ✓ *Descendants (page) ✓ *Disney (N/A) ✓ *Halloweentown (page) ✓ *Harry Potter (page) ✓ *Hellboy (page) ✓ *Pirates of the Caribbean (page) ✓ *Underworld (page) ✓ *The Wizard of Oz (page) ✓ Horror ;Submissions *Critters *The Conjuring (page) (inactive community) *The Exorcist (inactive community) *Fragile (inactive community) *The Gallows (waiting for build) *Hellraiser (low page count) *Living Dead (needs main page and theme revamp) *Night Of The Demons (inactive community) *Ring (low page count) *The Strangers (low page count) *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (page) (inactive community) *The Thing (page) (inactive community) ;Approved (13) *The Cabin in the Woods (page) ✓ *Child's Play (page) ✓ *Evil Dead (page) ✓ *Final Destination (page) ✓ *Friday the 13th (page) ✓ *Gremlins (page) ✓ *Halloween (page) ✓ *Horror Films (page) ✓ *Ju-on & The Grudge (1, 2) ✓ *A Nightmare on Elm Street (page) ✓ *Puppet Master (page) ✓ *SAW (page) ✓ *Scream (page) ✓ Science Fiction ;Submissions *Ghost in the Shell (inactive community) ;Approved (16) *Avatar *Alien (page) ✓ *Alien vs. Predator (page) ✓ *Back to the Future (page) ✓ *Blade Runner (page) ✓ *Cloverfield (page) ✓ *Disney (N/A) ✓ *Ender's Game (page) ✓ *Ghostbusters (page) ✓ *Judge Dredd (page) ✓ *The Matrix (page) ✓ *Men in Black (page) ✓ *Pacific Rim (page) ✓ *Planet of the Apes *Real Steel (page) ✓ *Riddick (page) ✓ *Star Trek *Star Wars *Terminator (page) ✓ *Tron (page) ✓ Category:Moviepedia Category:Films